Adventure Time Who's He?
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: Who's Trinn and what is with Princess with PINK today! Well i hope you rate and follow thanks! My name is Danny and wait for more!


**I don't own any of the Adventure Time things inside of this. I cannot buy this, this is owned by someone else and the show is on Cartoonnetwork. BMO is genderless sorry for the mystery. Jinx is from teen titans which I don't own and Kid Flash is from teen titans too. Trinn and Frank are made up.**

In the Land of Ooo, somewhere in Finn & Jake's tree house, Finn and Jake were making gold angels while BMO was talking to itself in the mirror. *Knock, Knock!* "Hello?" said a voice at the door. "Jake, get that!" said Finn sinking into a pile of gold. "Okay!" said Jake stretching over to the door. *Creek...* "Oh, it's PB" said Jake with some what of an annoyed voice. "Hey puppy, where's Finn?" said PB looking around the house. "In a gold pile." said Jake going upstairs. "Finn?" said PB looking around in the gold. "Hey Princess!' said Finn jumping at PB. *Slap* Finn looking at PB after getting slapped by her. "Oh sorry Finn, you scared me." "It's okay it didn't hurt much." said Finn patting the red hand print on his face. After explaining why she came, PB, jumped in the piles of gold with Finn.

The next day Ice King came to Finn and Jake's house and froze them to tell them a Fionna fiction till... *Bang*. PB is behind Ice King on the floor with a pink purse over his head. "Hey guys! :P." said PB smashing the ice. "Hey" said Finn and Jake at the same time. "Jinx!" said Finn punching Jake in the face. "Hey! That hurt." said Jake rubbing his head. 2 minutes later Jake is singing because he is making Bacon Pancakes. "Bacon pancakes, makin bacon pancakes, take some bacon and we'll put it in a pancake, Bacon pancakes that's what we're gonna make, BACON PANCAKES!" said Jake singing. "Stop singing you suck!" said Ice King tied up in the corner staring at the PINK purse. "Shut up or taste my purse Ice King!" said PB looking at the purse.

Later on Jinx from Teen Titans feels someone say her name and laughs but then gets punched of the cliff by Kid Flash. "Oops sorry babe!" shouting as Jinx falls to the water. "Shut up and don't call me babe!" said Jinx falling into water.

Later in Fionna and Cake's world... *Slice* "Aaahhhhh" yelled Fionna cutting a dragon in half. (As usual) "Go Gal!" yelled Cake eating popcorn on a bleacher. In Fionna and Cake's tree house Cake is in the dining room looking at a weird picture. "Why do we have this?" asked Cake going up to the bathroom. "Have what?" asked Fionna falling asleep in her bed.

In somewhere far away from Ooo was a place called The Universal PINK room. This room has different dimensional doors which opens every 1,000,000 years. And it has been 1,000,000 years and it is opening.

* * *

The door has dragon and a sword on it. "Ugh the stupid door opened, finally!" said a mysterious voice... "You can't *cough* kill *cough* him!" said someone dying. Trinn, the super-hot, sexy, punk who killed Frank (other dimension Jake). Trinn's sword has a Ice cold dragon on the handle and the blade has frost coming off. "Poor, Poor Frank, I told you not to try to keep me from going in the door, AND NOW YOU DIE!" said Trinn with an evil smile just like the dragon on his sword. "Trinn.. WHY?!" said Frank (those were his last words). Trinn gets on his dragon that came off the handle of his sword. "Time to kill..." said Trinn flying off.

* * *

*Beep, Beep* (Microphone) Finn, Jake! Report to Candy Kingdom for Princess Bubblegum's emergency. "Jake! Come on we need to go!" Finn yelled to Jake whom is sleeping inside of his drawer. "Ugh, 10 more minutes!" said Jake who just got picked up by Finn running to the Kingdom. "Guys, before you go I have a poem for you." said PB.

You two my hero's You are the best

I have one very simple request

This isn't some quick easy test

But i give you this hard quest

Ten days you have to make it back

Its a hard quest so do not slack

Make it back safe for all I give

Make it safe I hope you live

* * *

***Me* Ok Guys, what do you think? **

***Princess* I think there should be more PINK**

***Finn* Yeah what the Princess said! said Finn leaning closer to PB**

***Princess* Maybe add Kirby next chapter!**

***Jake* Well, he is pink and likes to suck things, hmmm sounds pretty gay to me!**

***Finn* Hey! Don't star...**

***Jake* "There, right, there." "Look at his tan, well-tended ski..."**

***Finn* AHHHHHHHH! said Finn jumping out the palace window**

***Princess* Finn! Land on the PINK trampoline! Right next to the PINK banana guard! **

***Me* Whats up with you and PINK today Prin...**

***Princess* -with creepy smile- PPPPPPIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKKKK**

***YJFTW* -with a creepy smile- READ MY FAN FIC Rates on this one is appreciated! *********


End file.
